All For One
All For One (オール・フォー・ワン Ōru Fō Wan)' '''ist ein zentraler Schurke der Anime Serie ''My Hero Academia, der zum ersten Mal in der dritten Staffel auftritt. Er ist ein uralter Superschurke, der anderen Schurken mit seiner Fähigkeit All For One die Spezialitäten rauben und fortan selbst verwenden kann. Dies macht ihn zu einem unglaublich starken Gegner. Eine Abspaltung seiner Kraft, die Spezialität One For All, ist in den Händen des Helden All Might, der All For Ones Erzfeind ist und bestimmt ist, ihn eines Tages zu stoppen. All For One ist der Mentor des Schurken Tomura Shigaraki und hat diesen als seinen Nachfolger bestimmt. Zu diesem Zweck hat er die Schurkenliga erschaffen um Shigaraki Verantwortung und Kontrolle zu lehren. Als die Schurkenliga von Superhelden, geführt von All Might, attackiert wird, erscheint All For One persönlich und liefert sich einen andauernden Kampf mit All Might um seinen Schützling Shigaraki zu retten. Dabei wird er letztendlich überwältigt und in Haft genommen. Biographie Vergangenheit Kurz nachdem weltweit paranormale Ereignisse begannen und die Menschen begannen, Spezialitäten zu entwickeln, begann ein namenloser Mann, Anderen Menschen die Fähigkeiten mit seiner Spezialität All For One zu stehlen und sie sich selbst zu eigen zu machen. Er konnte dank seiner Macht seinen Einfluss ausbauen, begang willkürlich Straftaten und herrschte schließlich sogar über ganz Japan. Er schaarte Anhänger um sich die er teilweise mit erbeuteten Fähigkeiten belohne. Seinem jüngeren und schwächeren Bruder gab er gewaltsam die Spezialität, Kraft zu speichern. Allerdings wandte sich sein Bruder gegen ihn und nutzte die ihm von All For One gegebene Fähigkeit - One For All - um seinen Bruder zu bekämpfen. Da All For One auch eine Spezialität besitzt, die ihn nicht altern lässt, ist er Jahrhunderte später immer noch am Leben. Die Fähigkeit One For All wurde währenddessen immer weiter vererbt um All For One eines Tages schlagen zu können. Aktuell ist diese Fähigkeit in den Händen des Superhelden All Might, dessen Mentorin und Vorgängerin, Shimura, von All For One getötet wurde. In einem kräftezehrenden und verheerenden Kampf gelang es All For One zudem, All Might ein Loch in den Bauch zu reißen und ihn schwer zu verwunden. Dies hatte nachwirkende Folgen auf All Mights Fähigkeit, seine Spezialität weiter einzusetzen. Im Kampf wurde aber auch All For One so schwer verwundet, dass er von All Might für tot gehalten wurde. Sein Gesicht wurde völlig entstellt, so dass nach der Heilung keine Augen und auch die Nase nicht mehr zu erkennen sind, da sie von einem Narbengewebe überzogen sind. Schließlich begann All For One die Suche nach einem Nachfolger und wurde in dem einsamen Tomura Shigaraki fündig. Dass dieser zudem noch der Enkel von All Mights Mentorin Shimura war, diente All For One noch als weiterer Ansporn um seinen Erzfeind zu quälen. All For Once zug Shigaraki zum Schurken heran und war selbst dann noch geduldig, als sich Shigaraki als jähzorniger und kindischer Wahnsinniger entpuppte. All For One blieb stets hoffnungsvoll und auch Shigaraki sah ihn als Mentor und Vaterersatz an. Um dem jungen Mann, der immer aggressiver und wahnsinniger wurde, einen Weg der Abregung zu liefern, erschuf All For One die Schurkenliga, welche Shigaraki dienen sollte. Für Shigaraki schafft er außerdem Nomus, superstarke Monster, welche All Might vernichten sollen. Diesen gibt er Fähigkeiten, die ihnen gegen All Might helfen sollen. Überwachung der Schurkenliga Für lange Zeit überlässt All For One Shigaraki die Kontrolle über die Schurkenliga und ist lediglich per Lautsprecher zugeschaltet um im Notfall Rat zu geben. Als Shigaraki und die Liga den jungen Yuei-Schüler Katsuki Bakugo entführen und ihn auf ihre Seite ziehen wollen, erkennen sie schnell dass Bakugo sich nicht so leicht bändigen lässt. Da Bakugo gefährlich ist, kommt Shigaraki zu dem Entschluss dass All For One ihm gewaltsam die Spezialität entziehen muss. Als er All For One daher um hilfe bittet, ist All For One zufrieden, dass Shigaraki die Situation angemessen beurteilt hat. Allerdings werden kurz darauf das Lager der Schurkenliga, sowie die Nomu-Fabrik, von Superhelden attackiert. Einige von ihnen, angeführt von Best Jeanist, retten eine zuvor entführte Heldin, Ragdoll, aus den Trümmern des Lagers als plötzlich All For One aus dem Schatten tritt. Duell mit All Might Er behauptet entschuldigend, dass er Ragdolls Spezialität schon immer interessant fand und daher die Gelegenheit genutzt hat, sie sich zu stehlen. Er behauptet, dass sein Vorrat an Spezialitäten ziemlich geschrumpft ist, seit er sich in diesem Zustand befindet, und er daher nimmt was er kriegen kann. All For One macht einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne und wird sofort von Best Jeanist mit seinen Fäden gefesselt, sich aber mit einem mächtigen Angriff frei der den gesamten Häuserblock zerstört. Unberührt und unverletzt murmelt All For One, dass er zufrieden ist da Shigaraki endlich begonnen hat, selbst nachzudenken und die Führung zu ergreifen. Er wünscht sich, dass die Helden ihnen nicht in die Quere gekommen wären, gratuliert Best Jeanist aber zu seinem schnellen Handeln, da es ihm gelungen ist, die anderen Helden vom Zentrum der Gefahrenzone an den Rand zu bringen, fügt aber an dass er von dem viertbesten Helden nichts anderes erwartet hätte. Best Jeanist wagt einen erneuten Angriff, aber All For One streckt ihn erbarmungslos zu Boden nachdem er befunden hat, dass er seine Spezialität nicht benötigt. All For One teleportiert nun die Überreste der Schurkenliga zu sich, die fast von den Helden gefasst wurden, und spricht Shigaraki an. Er behauptet, dass Shigaraki zwar wieder gescheitert ist, sich aber nicht entmutigen lassen darf und es einfach immer wieder versuchen soll. Zu diesem Zweck hat All For One auch die restlichen Schurken sowie Bakugo hergebracht, damit diese Shigaraki als Fundament für seinen neuen Plan dienen können. All For One findet beruhigende Worte für Shigaraki und erinnert seinen Ziehsohn daran, dass er alles was er tut, nur für ihn tut. All For One wittert plötzlich, dass All Might heranstürmt, und kann einen mächtigen Angriff des Helden mit bloßen Händen stoppen. Die Druckwelle des Aufpralls der beiden wirft alle anderen von den Füßen aber All For One mäkelt unbeeindruckt an, dass All Might sich ganz schön Zeit gelassen hat. All Might erwidert, dass er den Fehler von vor sechs Jahren nicht noch einmal begehen wird und dieses Mal Bakugo retten und All For One ins Gefängnis bringen wird. Spöttisch antwortet dieser, dass sich All Might da ja ganz schön viel vorgenommen hat. Mit einer Kombination diverser Fähigkeiten schleudert All For One All Might von sich, so dass dieser gen Himmel davongeschleudert wird. All For One nutzt die Gelegenheit um sich Shigaraki zuzuwenden und ihm zu befehlen, zu fliehen und Bakugo mitzunehmen. Er nutzt seine gewaltsame Fähigkeitenaktivierung an dem ohnmächtigen Kurogiri um ein Warp Gate zu öffnen. Als einer der anderen Schurken einwirft, dass All For One sie alle einfach davonteleportieren soll, antwortet All For One ruhig dass seine Fähigkeit dazu nicht geeignet ist und sie daher auf Kurogiri zurückgreifen werden. Bevor er sich wieder All Might zuwendet, er zurückkehrt, erinnert All For One Shigaraki daran, dass sieser sich immer noch weiterentwickeln kann. Er wirft sich dann wieder All Might entgegen und verhindert so, dass All Might Bakugo erreichen kann. Zudem erkennt er, dass All Might nicht seine ganze Kraft verwendet um Bakugo nicht zu gefährden. Allerdings wird Bakugo kurz darauf von seinen Freunden gerettet, so dass sich All Might nicht länger zurückhalten muss. All For One erkennt, dass sich das Blatt gewendet hat, und tatsächlich sind schon weitere Helden aufgetaucht, die seine Schurkenliga zum Großteil niedergeschlagen haben. Daher wendet er seine gewaltsame Fähigkeitenaktivierung auf Magne an und magnetisiert somit die Schurkenliga, die auf das Warp Gate Kurogiris zufliegt und somit in Sicherheit gerät. Magne schleudert er persönlich durch das Warp Gate und hat die Schurkenliga somit erfolgreich aus der Gefahrenzone gebracht. All Might gegenüber behauptet er dann, dass er eigentlich nur gekommen war um Shigaraki zu retten, dass er All Mights Herausforderung nun aber aus Hass auf den Helden annehmen wird. All Might speit All For One entgegen, dass dieser seine Macht nur ausnutzt um auf jene herabzusehen, die er für weniger wert betrachtet. Mit einem mächtigen Angriff wirft er sich auf All For One und schlägt ihn so brutal nieder, dass All For Ones Gesichtsmaske dabei sogar zerbricht. Dennoch ist All For One keinesfalls geschlagen und provoziert All Might stattdessen um ihn zu einem Angriff zu bewegen. Er behauptet, dass All Might wohl rührseelig geworden ist, da All For One diese Standpauke bereits von seiner Mentorin Nana Shimura gehört hat. Er murmelt, dass All Might ihr ähnlich ist und dass Shimura schwach war und einen würdelosen Tod gestorben ist. Tatsächlich kann er All Might so dazu bringen, auf ihn einzuschlagen. All For One lenkt die gesamte Kraft des Angriffs aber auf All Might zurück, so dass dieser von ihm geworfen und in die Luft geschleudert wird. All For One kommt wieder auf die Füße und verspricht, dass er dafür sorgen wird dass All Might einen besonders hässlichen Tod sterben wird. Er feuert nun einen besonders mächtigen Windstoß auf All Might, der ihm das letzte bisschen Kraft raubt und ihn in seine ausgemergelte Form zurückwandelt. All For One verspottet All Mights schwächliche Form, aber All Might erwidert verbissen dass er trotz seiner Form immer noch das Symbol des Friedens ist und All For One ihm dies nicht nehmen kann. All For One kann All Might aber doch nocht brechen, indem er verrät dass Shigaraki der Enkel von All Mights Lehrmeisterin ist und er extra eingefädelt hat, dass All Might Shigaraki trifft und ihn besiegen kann, ohne zu wissen wer vor ihm steht. Er versichert dem sichtlich gebrochenen All Might, dass er die Wahrheit sagt, und fragt ihn dann spöttisch wo sein Lächeln geblieben ist. Als eine der verletzen Person ein der Nähe schreit, dass All Might nicht aufgeben soll, erinnert dieser sich daran wofür er kämpft und kann sich seine Stärke zurückerstreiten. Da nur All Mights Arm Muskelform annehmen kann, erkennt All For One dass dies vermutlich sein letzter Schlag sein wird, bevor er sein Limit erreicht. Niederlage und Verhaftung Bevor All Might angreifen kann, tauchen die Helden Endeavor und Edgeshot auf, die die Nomus in den Straßen bezwingen konnten. Überrascht behauptet All For One, dass die Nomus zwar alle nur Mittelklasse waren, er zollt Endeavor aber dennoch Respekt dafür, sie besiegt zu haben. Weitere Helden tauchen auf um die Verwundeten zu retten und Edgeshot und Endeavor greifen zudem All For One an. Dieser entfesselt einen gewaltigen Windstrahl um alle Feinde aus dem Weg zu fegen und stärkt seinen Arm mit seinen mächtigsten Spezialitäten um All Might endlich zu töten. Da er sich im voherigen Kampf versichern konnte, dass All Might One for All bereits weitergegeben hat, und sich erschlossen hat dass er die Fähigkeiten an Izuku Midorya weitergegeben hat, weiß All For One dass nur noch ein Funken der Kraft in All Might steckt. Er erwartet daher einen Sieg und schlägt mit aller Kraft auf All Might ein, welcher ebenfalls mit aller Kraft zurückschlägt. All For One ist jedoch eher amüsiert als besorgt über All Mights Widerstand und setzt direkt nach. Die Wucht hinter den Schlägen der beiden Männer staut sich dabei in ihren jeweiligen Armen aufgrund ihres Machtgleichgewichts auf. Allerdings hat die Erwähnung von Izuku All Might dazu gebracht, weiterzukämpfen da er nicht aufgeben will bis er Izuku zu einem Helden gemacht hat. Daher kann er sich stark genug zusammenreißen um die Macht aus dem rechten Arm, mit dem er vorher zugeschlagen hat, in den linken Arm umzufließen und All Might nun mit dem linek Arm zu schlagen. Auch hier nutzt er aber nicht seine volle Kraft und während All Might den Angriff des linken Arms blockt, transferiert All Might die Kraft wieder in den rechten Arm zurück. Er schlägt - diesmal mit voller Kraft und den Worten "Lebewohl, All For One" - seinem Erzfeind mitten ins Gesicht und kann All For One mit diesem gewaltigen Schlag bewusstlos schlagen. Zwar hat er All For One somit geschlagen, allerdings auch den letzten Funken des One For All in ihm selbst aufgebraucht. Nachdem All For One das Bewusstsein zurückerlangt hat, wird er in einen Eisenkäfig gesteckt und in die Sonderschurkenhatanstalt Tartaros gebracht. Er ist sich aber sicher, dass er All Might mit diesem Kampf alles gekostet hat und sieht es daher als Sieg an. Er denkt auch über seine eigene Rolle als Lehrmeister nach und kommt zu dem Entschluss, dass er Shigaraki genug vorbereitet hat um die Spitze zu erreichen. Gefangenschaft Wochen später wird All For One von All Might im Tartaros besucht. Dort ist All For One an diverse medizinische Apparaturen angeschlossen, die ihn am Leben halten. Er ist amüsiert, All Might zu sehen, und merkt an, dass das Schuljahr schon begonnen hat und All Might daher eigentlich seine Schüler ausbilden müsste. All Might verrät, dass er gekommen ist um einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen. All For One antwortet, dass er sich wahrlich eingeengt fühlt, da sich automatische Geschütztürme in seiner Zelle auf ihn richten, sobald er sich bewegt. Zudem werden seine Vitalzeichen und auch seine Hirnwellen permanent gemessen und sobald er auch nur daran denken würde, seine Spezialitäten zu nutzen, wäre sein Leben vorbei. Amüsiert merkt er zudem den Namen der Anstalt an und behauptet spöttisch, dass es ihm fern läge, gegen den Willen eines Gottes zu rebellieren. All Might bestätigt, dass All For One die Anlage niemals verlassen wird, und All For One behauptet lachend, dass sie es fürs Erste wohl dabei belassen werden. Er fragt nun wo Gran Torino steckt und ob All Might alleine gekommen ist. Als ihm All Mights Kostüm auffällt, behauptet er lachend, dass All Might ja wohl kaum noch als Superheld arbeitet. Genervt merkt All Might an, dass All For One wirklich viel redet, aber All For One entgegnet, dass es lange her ist dass er sich unterhalten konnte. All Might fragt schließlich, wo sich Tomura Shigaraki befindet, und All For One antwortet wahrheitsgemäß, dass er es nicht weiß. Er behauptet abschätzig, dass sein Schüler im Gegensatz zu All Mights Schüler schon auf eigenen Beinen steht. Interessiert fragt All Might, was All For One angetrieben hat, die Naturgesetze außer Kraft zu setzen um seinen Körper so lange am Leben zu halten - und dabei alle Menschen auszunutzen. All For One bezeichnet dies als unglückliches Gesprächsthema, da er weiß dass er keine Antwort hat, die All Might zufriedenstellen könnte. Er behauptet schließlich, dass er All Might sehr ähnlich ist: Im Gegensatz zu All Might, der der Held der Menschheit sein wollte, wollte All For One jedoch ein waschechter Teufel sein. Er behauptet, dass sie beide die Möglichkeiten hatten, ihr Ziel umzusetzen, und dass man keine Mühen scheut wenn man die Gelegenheit hat, seinen Traum zu leben. All Might fragt, warum All For One dann überhaupt einen Nachfolger sucht, und All For One behauptet lachend, dass All Might in ihrem vorletzten Kampf seinen Körper fast völlig zerstört hat und dieser nur dank der Schläuche überhaupt noch am Leben gehalten wird. Er sagt dass das Ideal, dass er lange Zeit lebte, durch All Might beendet wurde. Als ein Signal ertönt, dass All Might signalisiert, dass er nur noch drei Minuten hat, behauptet All For One gehetzt, dass er so gerne noch reden würde und fragt All Might, ob sein Rücktritt die Öffentlichkeit schwer erschüttert hat. All Might ist es allerdings verboten, Informationen über die Außenwelt an All For One preiszugeben, so dass dieser eine eigene - ziemlich treffende - Hypothese aufstellt, wie es draußen gerade abläuft. Er prophezeit, dass sich All Might für den Rest seines Lebens wegen seiner Machtlosigkeit Vorwürfe machen wird. Bevor All Might geht, verspricht er All For One noch, dass er sich oder Midorya nicht - wie All For One zweifelsohne erhofft - von Shigaraki töten lassen wird. Galerie AllForOnesMaske.png|All For Ones Maske All4OneMight.png|All For One drängt All Might zurück AllForOneWehrtAb.png|All For One wehrt den Angriff ab All4OneRückschlag.png|All For One schlägt zurück All4OneKraft.png|All For One greift an AllForOneMitMaske.png|All For One mit seiner Maske AllForOneMaskeKaputt.png|All For Ones zerstörte Maske AllForOneGesicht.png|All For Ones entstelltes Gesicht en:All For One Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Anime-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Alt Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Provokant Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Ein-Mann-Armee Kategorie:Erzfeind Kategorie:Machtgierig Kategorie:Korrumpierender Einfluss Kategorie:Inhaftiert